U.S.J. Incident
This article, 'U.S.J Incident', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators' permission. Thank you ^^ --------------------------------- ~Third Person's POV~ Ryuu woke up holding Shiro in his arms. He looked at the clock seeing that it was 5:16 AM. 'Good thing we don't leave til' 11:35' Ryuu thought to himself. His head was hurting due to his hangover. He got up carefully, making sure not to wake Ryuu up. He went to his room to see Koki sleeping peacefully, causing him to smile. He grabbed the bottle of pain killers and took two. He went to the hideout's kitchen to get some water. He took the pills and heard someone sighing. The red-haired male turned to see Shigaraki. "Hey, Ten. Why you up so early?" Ryuu asked, the bags under his eyes darker than usual, which Shigaraki didn't fail to notice. "I was worried about Shiro." Shigaraki responded. "She has insomnia and is highly plagued by nightmares. But now they seem to be worse because of what that horrible man did." "From what I heard, that man is fucking disgusting. Although I don't know him, I really hate him. And Shiro told me that...whenever my eyes are dull, it reminds her of that man's eyes...but she always said she doesn't dislike my eyes for some reason." Ryuu said, teal eyes staring at the table he was now sitting at with Shigaraki. "He only became that way after his wife died. Honestly, even before he wasn't the most pleasant person, but he was not abusive. Then he started drinking, and... it started." Shigaraki looked down at the table. "When we were younger, she used to smile every day with me. When we played together, she was always smiling and that smile never ceased. I love her smile. If you could see it, it would be the most beautiful thing you have ever witnessed. But..." Shigaraki gritted his teeth. "She doesn't smile anymore. I love her smile, her laugh. But that horrible man broke her. He made her grow up before it was her time to. It just isn't fair..." Ryuu gritted his teeth. "If he was still alive...oh god knows what would be comin' for him. It's utterly sick how he could treat such a young child like that. Til' this day Shiro blames everything on her when none of it is her fault." "The thing is... his body may not be alive but his soul is... That's the only thing that could make him come to life." Shigaraki said. "If he does come to life, though...we need to protect Shiro at all costs. I can tell she's still traumatized by him and wouldn't be able to defend herself if she was alone." Ryuu explained. "It just...makes me sad to see Shiro like this...and....and I wanna make her smile." Shigaraki paused. "It seems like we have the same goal in mind. Who can fulfill that goal, I wonder..." Suddenly, both of them heard a noise and looked to see Shiro awake, rubbing her eye. "Morning..." "Mornin', Shiro." Ryuu replied. "Morning...." Shigaraki said. "You guys want some coffee?" Ryuu asked, getting up to make some coffee. "Sure." Shigaraki nodded. Shiro nodded. "Red hair... what happened last night...?" Shigaraki looked at Ryuu with eyes that asked him 'Yeah, what happened last night, Ryuu?' "To sum it up, Shirome was taken by the Master of Hell, you asked me to sleep in your room, I took you to your bed, I was about to just try and sleep on the couch but you said, 'No. Same bed.', I hesitated by obliged anyway." Ryuu said, finishing up the coffee. "And now, we're here." "But... Shirome on her bed sleeping right now..." Shiro responded. "Also..." Shiro pointed towards Shigaraki. Ryuu noticed the anger clear on Shigaraki face. "Did you do anything else?" "Nope." Ryuu shrugged. "Good morning." Koki said, startling the three. "Morning." Ryuu replied. "Is Shirome back?" Koki asked. "Apparently." Ryuu replied, putting three cups of coffee on the table. Ryuu then made a cup for himself and started drinking. "Geez, you're that worried about me?" Shirome said behind Koki, startling the man. "Shirome!" Koki said, hugging the smaller girl. Ryuu yawned and decided to go to his room to sleep, as it was only 5:43 AM. "Red hair." Shiro called. "Yeah, Shiro?" Ryuu responded, turning around. "What were you thinking about putting your arm around me while I was sleeping, huh?" Shiro asked, giving him a look. Ryuu sweat-dropped as he saw the look on Shigaraki and Shirome's face. "Should've never buried your face into my chest." Ryuu yawned once again. Shiro's eyes widened. "I did?" "Still. What gave you the right to do that? I was tired for god's sake! Damn my sleep amnesia..." Shiro's face said that she was embarrassed. Ryuu now looked embarrassed. He bowed down deeply in front of Shiro. "S-Sumimasen!" he mumbled. "Stop apologizing, geez. Put your head up." Shiro commanded. Ryuu obliged. "Annoying... This is almost as annoying as your drinking habits... and also..." Shiro looked directly at Ryuu. "Next time I catch you drinking or smoking I will personally throw every bit of alcohol and cigarettes in the hideout, got me?" It was clear that she was angry by the look on her face, but Ryuu had never seen her this angry before. "Y-Yes." Ryuu replied. The red-haired male walked back to his room and sighed. "Why is my life like this?" Ryuu sighed, his eyes getting dull. He looked at his eyes in a mirror. "These eyes... how come she doesn't despise them?" He heard a knock from the door. "Red hair, you left something." Ryuu sighed and turned into ghost mode, not fully, you can see him but you just can't touch him. He poked his head through the door. "Yes?"